


Ducks

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on an image prompt from cocohook38 on Tumblr.





	Ducks

Killian meowed loudly to show his displeasure at being forced to have a bath once again. Emma knew that he hated being in water, but still she insisted on scrubbing him clean in the sink. He calmed a little when she turned off the tap and the water stayed just below the level of his belly, but he wondered what she had planned for him.

“You’re probably going to hate this, but I want to recreate a photo I saw online.“ Emma admitted with a grin, “It’s so cute and I figured this photo could be the one we use for our Christmas cards this year.“

Killian looked up at her in amazement. She’d put him in his least favourite place, with water and bubbles, just for a photograph? He huffed slightly but he could never truly be mad at his Swan. With a nod, he gave her permission to continue with her madness.

“Alright, just stay stood like that.“ she said, retrieving a carrier bag from the kitchen table and pulling out three rubber ducks from it. She came back over to him and gently rested one of the ducks on his head between his ears.

He meowed at her with his best questioning tone, lifting his head up to see the duck and jumping in surprise when it landed in the water beside him.

“Babe, this isn’t going to work if you don’t hold still.“ she said, although she’d still yet to tell him what she was trying to achieve, “I’m just going to balance a couple of the plastic ducks on you.“

Killian looked down at the duck and back at her again before he resigned himself to the fact that he could never say no to her. He nodded again with a small meow, willing to try and hold still for her photograph.

Emma carefully balanced the three ducks in a line down Killian’s back before she stepped back and snapped a picture of him, a wide smile on her face as she looked down at her finished work, “Perfect!“ she declared.

Killian relaxed once she was done and shook himself, sending the ducks flying into the water beside him. If a photograph could put such a wide smile on his Swan’s face then perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all?

When Swan had the photograph added to the front of their Christmas cards, he decided that yes, the photograph was a terrible idea - even if he did look cute.


End file.
